Quellek's Bad Day
by missfae
Summary: Another story in the continuing saga of Alex and Quellek.


**Title:****Quellek's**** Bad Day**

**Fandom: ****Galaxy Quest**

**Author:****missfae****Rating: ****Teen probably the only one you'll get in this series…****Genres: ****Slash****Warnings****: none really**

**Summary: ****Another**** story in the continuing saga of Alex and Quellek**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Quellek, Alex Dane or any of the people that I mention in this story. They are an entity unto themselves but David Howard and DreamWorks happen to hold their titles. Harry Potter and Severus ****Snape**** belong to J.K. ****Rowlings**** Judge Turpin belongs to John Logan and Stephen Sondheim, and Alan Rickman is his own person whom I've never met. ****Me…. I just wanted to play with them for awhile…. Besides… if I did own them… I sure wouldn't be wasting my time just writing…wink, wink **

Quellek was having a bad day…correction; he was having a bad week. Hell, he just had a bad three weeks.

_"We never get sick."_He groaned to himself as the smooth, cool porcelain of the toilet bowl soothed his fevered brow and Gwen rubbed his back. And that was the truth, Thermians did not become ill.

The Thermian physiology makes their bodies highly resistant to diseases that attack other life forms. They know nothing of cancer, AIDS, or even the common cold. In fact the Thermian body has only two settings: healthy or dead. Unfortunately, this fact doesn't carry over to the Thermian whose image generators transform their bodies to that of another life form. Consequently, Quellek was scared.

All Quellek's life, he had been a very shy, retiring person. Never one to cause trouble or bring attention to himself, he was the proverbial wallflower. But now, he had been sick for the past three weeks and Alex had to take time off from the shooting of his new movie to fly home to be with him.

"It's alright, Quellek… you mean more to me than any movie and if they won't let me come home, then I'll just have to tell them where they can stick this film." Alex had assured him when he called him.

Although it had made Quellek feel good at the time, he still harbored some doubts about the depth of Alex's feelings for him, he now had two days to consider his decision and he became more and more nervous with each passing minute.

_"Oh heavens."_ He breathed as he desperately stretched over the bowl and began retching again. _"He going to get rid of me, I just know he is."_

His rolling of his stomach reminded him of the tumbling around inside the ship as they were fired upon by Sarris. He could literally feel the contents of his stomach as they sloshed from side to another. Only this time, it was cold fear instead of laser blasts that produced this feeling.

_"I'm so sorry Alex."_ He moaned to himself, _"Please don't be too angry with __me__."_

The rolling in his stomach and the pounding bass drum in his head only added to the guilt he felt over Alex's eminent arrival and Quellek shivered miserably thinking,

_"You were so happy when you got this role."_

And indeed Alex was happy to get this role. Not only for the prestige that came with the part but he also was able to avenge himself on his friendly rival Alan Rickman. Alex had lost the role of Severus Snape years ago to Rickman and now they were both up for the role of Judge Turpin in the movie version of Sweeny Todd. Quellek had never seen Alex so passionate about or work so hard for a role. And when it came down to Alex, Alan and Sean Bean, Quellek had never wished so hard for anything in his life. And when Alex got the role they celebrated with their friends and later had their own private celebration.

In fact, Alex was so happy, that he invited Quellek to be with him on location so they could celebrate whenever he had a spare moment. And the last time they celebrated was about three weeks ago before Quellek had to return LA to start his new job in a bookstore that Fred and Leliari were opening. Now, he was extremely miserable and terrified.

Gwen was the first one to notice that Quellek was ill. She had promised Alex that she would keep an eye on Quellek whenever he and Alex were going to be separated for any length of time. So the young Thermian was staying with her and knowing Quellek's natural reticence when asking for help, she approached him.

"Quellek," she said pulling him aside, "how long have you been ill?"

"Ill?" Quellek asked genuinely puzzled.

"I noticed you've been throwing up for the past couple of mornings and I'm worried about you."

"Oh." He said not sure what he should say.

"Well," Gwen continued, "If this keeps happening we'll have to get you checked out."

"Okay." Answered Quellek. And Gwen decided to leave it at that but to keep an eye on him. But she hadn't counted on Quellek's resourcefulness.

From the concern on Gwen's face, Quellek knew that what he was experiencing was not a good thing. So he found ways to hide the symptoms from Gwen. The easiest way was to remain in his Thermian shape until she was about to arrive then to change to his human shape. This seemed to delay the nausea long enough for Gwen to drop him off at his job and then he was able to sneak to the bathroom and vomit away from the ears of Leliari and Fred. Unfortunately, for Quellek one can only hide for so long and one day, Gwen needed to ask Quellek a question about Alex's filming schedule and doubled back.

"Where's Quellek?" She asked Fred.

"I think I saw him going in the back." Fred said in his languid way pointing in the direction Quellek took.

"Thanks." She said heading to the back and arriving in time to hear the first of his heaves.

The red film that seemed to cover her eyes startled her.

_"I guess a person can be so angry that they can see red."_ She fumed throwing open the small bathroom door.

**"Quellek!"** She barked and only stopped at the look at absolute terror on the frightened male's face.

"Please don't tell Alex." Quellek begged tears spilling down his cheeks, "he'll get rid of me for sure."

"Quellek." Gwen said her voice much softer as she wet some paper towels and held them to his forehead, "what makes you think he'll get rid of you."

"If he knows something is wrong with me…"

"…he'll love you and try to see what can be done to make you better." She said cradling him. "You do know that I'll have to tell him." Quellek nodded miserably. "Don't worry, it won't be that bad."

That was three days ago and Alex would be home at any time.

"Do you think you can make it to the bed?" Gwen asked him gently who was moaning. "Come on, up you go." She said putting an arm around his waist and just as she was helping him up they both heard,

**"QUELLEK!"**and the sound of pounding feet on the stairs.

"We're in here Alex!" Gwen called back.

A couple of seconds later Alex burst into the room and Quellek began to cry.

"Quellek?" Alex asked taking the sobbing Thermian into his arms and giving Gwen a puzzled look.

"Ask him." Gwen mouthed and left the bathroom.

Alex left him cry and minute longer then picked him up and carried him to the bedroom. Then taking a Kleenex from their bedside table said, "blow" and held it to his nose.

Once Quellek has blown his nose and quieted Alex asked,

"What's all this then."

"Please don't put me out." Quellek begged clutching him.

"Why would I put you out?"

"Because I'm defective." Quellek said and started to cry again.

Alex smiled, "Quellek, you are not defective, you are just sick."

"But Thermians don't get sick."

"Well this Thermain did and we're going to take you to the Dr. Alan and see what's wrong. Okay?"

Quellek sniffled, "You promise you won't be mad."

Alex smiled, "I promise."

"Okay."

Dr. Alan, an ardent fan of the show was one of the few people who know the truth about Laliari and Quellek. When he received the call from Alex he immediately cleared his schedule to see the sick Thermian male.

"How long is this going to take?" Alex growled impatiently pacing the waiting room as Gwen calmly read a magazine.

"It'll go a lot quicker if you stop pacing." She said turning a page and reading aloud, "How to know if you are pleasuring your lover in bed."

Alex breathed out loudly and spun abruptly as the door opened.

"Dr. Alan." He said scanning the man's face anxiously but the doctor smiled.

"Alex you can come in now."

Alex turned, "Gwen, do you…do you mind coming with me?"

Taking in his nervous expression, she rose quickly and followed the two men into the exam room where Quellek was dressed and sitting on the exam bed. As soon as Dr. Alan shut the examination room door, he began to speak,

"Alex after listening to Quellek's symptoms and doing an examination I was faced with an rather unique situation that I never before encountered, He saw that Alex was about to speak so he held up his hand, "and I performed a rather simple test."

"A simple test?" Alex not quite sure how to take what he just heard, "are you sure that's all you need? I mean…Quellek isn't like humans…" he trailed off uncertain of what to say.

"Oh but he is, when he is in his human form. Well he is mostly like us…which lead me to perform this test."

"Are you sure the test is going to b enough to tell us what's wrong?" Gwen asked.

"Yes the test I ran is 99.9 accurate." He smiled as Alex took Quellek's hand.

"And what did the test show?" Alex asked trying to look brave.

"Only that Quellek is pregnant." Dr. Alan replied.

_"Why is the world so dark?"_ Alex wondered before the floor rushed up to meet him.

"Alex, Alex." A voice said and then his sense of smell was assaulted with a sharp smell.

"Ah, you're awake." Dr. Alan said.

Alex looked around until he saw Quellek's concerned face.

"Quellek?"

"Why did you go to sleep just now?"

"I don't know… did the doctor say we are pregnant?"

Quellek nodded, "Are you going to go back to sleep?"

Alex shook his head, "No… but I sure would like to know how. I mean, I know **how** but I would like to know how."

**Sorry to leave you here… more to come in the next installment of the saga…**


End file.
